


Nightmares

by littlebluemonster



Series: chipped souls ~Rumbelle AU~ [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom, Rumbelle AU, colette's death, little belle - Fandom
Genre: Belle French - Freeform, Granny - Freeform, Moe French - Freeform, chipped souls, pre story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluemonster/pseuds/littlebluemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has a nightmare and wakes up with a strange sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, I named Granny, Amanda Lucas. She isn't a widow yet. Belle suffers of nightmares that remember her the day of her mother's death.

_The red liquid was already staining her. Her tears traversing her chins; the essences of fear and death in the ambience. There was nothing else she could do but to stay with her mother till someone found them. But, what if the murderers come again? What if no one noticed what happened?_

_Thirteen year old Belle woke up in a jump on her bed. Her heartbeats knocking against her ribs to the point that was painful. Her neck and chest covered in cold sweat. By the time she had learnt not to yell when she woke up of a nightmare, and she did it for her dad. Since her mother died she had had those nightmares in which she revived that day. When Lady Lucas found her hugging her mother’s dead body, her clothes, hair and facer stained in blood. When Lady Lucas tried to pick her up for the sheriff and the forensics to cover the body._

_But the worst was about to come, her dad, when Moe saw her sat in the ambulance, with a steamy cup of tea between her hands, a thick blanket on her shoulders and Lady Lucas trying to clean the blood for her face and hair. Belle raised her gaze and saw her dad, the cup of tea smashed on the floor the moment she stood up, removed the blanket from her shoulders and ran to her father’s arms. Moe kneeled on the floor to hug his daughter, Belle felt his hectic breath on her shoulder. That moment, between his arms, Belle felt safe._

* * *

 

She was save whenever she was awake; when she was asleep it was time for her mind to attack her reminding her of that day. She woke up more than once per night screaming cuddled up looking around terrified. For the first year she had terrible hallucinations when she woke up, she saw blood stains all over her and her bed room. But by the time it stopped and the nightmares became less eventual. But that night something else woke her up. A painfully pressure made her take her hands to her lower back. She leaned forward and bent her knees till her breasts touched them. Belle left out the breath in her lungs scared about what was happening to her.  

Suddenly she felt something wet between her legs. Belle quickly removed the sheets and pulled up her night gown. A blood stain covered her panties and trespassed the sheets. Blood, that red liquid that showed up in all her nightmares, and now it was hers, she was bleeding. She couldn’t help to contain the yell in her throat. Her hands and legs violently shaking for the ignorance of what was happening to her. All her brain could process was blood, injury, pain.

Her dad appeared in a rush in her room, as he used to do every time she had a bad dream. He sat by her side and took back the locks that fell on her face.

“It’s okay, Belle, I am here, with you.” He whispered but his daughter was still shaking, pale and the tears threating to fall off her eyes.

“I’m hurt! I’m hurt!” she repeated once and again holding her nightgown with both hands, still looking to the red stain between her legs.

Moe finally looked were her daughter’s eyes were looking and took a few seconds for him to react and hold her hands. He raised them and kissed them both. For her surprise he made a little smile looking at her.

“There’s nothing to fear, my princess.” He pulled her arms to him and he hugged her. “Hush, mi little princess, there’s nothing wrong.” Moe helped her calm down caressing her back up to down.

“But… But...” she cried with her face buried on his shoulders.

Moe took her face between his hands and looked directly to her daughter’s face and smiled again. Her little girl was turning a woman. But he always thought Colette would be there with all that ‘woman things’ he knew nothing about. The real situation placed him in both roles he was mother and father from the moment his wife died, and he wasn’t really comfortable explaining the whole baby making process, and the reason why from that day on she was going to keep track on days, and carry tampons. No he simply couldn’t do that. His mind did a quick research of who could help him and fortunately he thought of the right one.

“Look, I’m going to call someone and she will explain all to you.” He said calmly while he stood up from her bed. “But believe me when I say, that there’s nothing wrong with this.”

He took her hand and gently pulled her out of the bed. They walked together to the dining room share with the kitchen and only then, her father dropped her hand to search use the phone. Belle approached the moment to dry her tears with the sleeves of her nightgown she was still scared, but, if her dad said it was nothing wrong, got to be right. She heard him talk to Amanda Lucas, Ruby’s grandmother and she felt embarrassed, she didn’t want anyone to know. With a quick glance, Belle looked if she had any other stain on her nightgown.  

When Moe finished the call he focused his attention again on her daughter. He caressed her hair with one hand, that curly dark hair with red highlights in the sun she that inherited from her mother. All herself was a little version of Colette, except her eyes, Belle eyes were like his.

“I’ll make some tea while we wait.” He remained calm. “And, maybe you’ll want a paracetamol for the discomfort”

Her dad went to the kitchen and she followed him, at that moment she didn’t want to be alone. Little time passed till until they heard the doorbell. His father stepped forward and went to open the door. The good-natured face of the woman made her appearance on the other side of the door. He let go as they exchanged polite greetings. Belle stuck his head down the hall, unlikely; Mrs. Lucas directed her eyes to her and couldn’t help to blush.

“Hi, Belle, you dad has told me everything, you have no reason to be scared." She said as she walked with a gentle smile.

"Come with me, I'm going to explain you everything." Mrs lucas pointed to the bathroom with her head and Belle took one last second to look at her dad, he nodded, he seemed a bit worried and also…happy? While Belle was terrified without knowing what was happening to her, the two adults were dealing with the issue with complete normality. Belle stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom with her sight fixed on her father’s eyes. Mrs Lucas leaned a hand on her shoulder and leaded her to the bathroom.

So that was it, Moe French left out the air in his lungs; his daughter had become a woman. She wasn’t his princess anymore. He went to the living room and dropped himself on the sofa. He wished to badly that his wife was there, with Colette everything was easier. Even the cloudiest day turned sunny with her smile. She was his reason to wake up every morning form the very first day they started to live together. And when Belle came to their lives it got better. He remembered the first time he had his little princess in his arms, the product of their love. Belle had always been more little than other kids of her age and that made him build a strong sense of protection towards her. His bookish, intelligent, little girl. Belle was indeed a reduced version of her mother, but the eyes, her blue eyes were the same as her father’s. In that moment, Maurice had the most ridiculous thought, even though his mother and father in law already passed away, he wished they had a better relationship with them. But past is in the past, and there was nothing he could change about it. 

“Well, we finished.” Mrs. Lucas and Belle went out the bathroom. The woman had again a hand on Belle’s shoulder. His daughter had her cheecks blushed and with a single look Moe knew he didn’t want to know what happened inside there, although he already knew it, of course, but it was his Belle. Mrs. Lucas picked her handbag with one hand and caressed Belle’s hair with the other. “And remember Belle, it is completely natural.”

Moe reacted and approached his daughter and Mrs. Lucas. “Thank you for everything, Amanda.” She shocked her head with a slight smile. “Nothing, love to help.” After another round of polite goodbyes, they were alone again. Silence invaded their home. Belle was looking down to her shoeless feet, feeling a little embarrassed. Thinking about it, maybe she overreacted, she felt ridiculous. But her father knew exactly what to did, he passed an arm behind her legs and the other around her shoulder to pick her up. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and grounded her face in his neck.

Moe walked with his princess in his arms to her room, yes, she was still his princess and it will ever be. He lied down his daughter on the bead and covered her with the blanket. His daughter seemed so worried and frightened. Moe lied down by her side and took the book that was on the side table by her bed and read the title. “Shakespeare’s great tragedies”   he glanced at Belle with a slight smile. “Is this your night reading?”

She leaned her head on his chest, so one of his arms was around her. “I like his writing” she took the book and opened to the page of the index. “I like the characters; they are very different from one play to other.”

Moe read quietly the index and then looked at her daughter’s head. “Which is your favorite?” Belle passed the pages till she reached the second tragedy of the book. “This one.”

Maurice looked at the page his princess selected and felt how his blood circulation slowed down. “Hamlet? But, Belle you know this is about revenge.

“I know” she answered and closed the book immediately.

“Belle, Princess…”

“I know dad, revenge isn’t the way to solve mom’s death, justice is the way to do it.”

Moe took a deep death and hugged his daughter. “I miss her as much as you do.”

Belle corresponded his hug and tried to close her eyes, but she knew it was a vain effort, once nightmares invaded her dreams she couldn’t sleep more.


End file.
